warriorcatclansrpfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Shadowed Crystal/Kitties
Muahahaha. Kits so I can keel them all (jk). Well, yeah, kits. Everlastingsight is expecting my shadow's kits, and one of them shall be yours. Stoem and I will be picking the kit. Make sure your entry has a nice, deep personality (okay, that one doesn't have to be too descriptive, only enough for us to understand it and such. Deep is optional... but preferred. Make sure your cat is not like "smart, brave, sweet, loyal, everyone likes him/her". That's bland! Flaws MUST be included, enough flaws to create a realistic cat with a realistic, humane personality.) and description (that could be realistic), and a warrior name. I also prefer it if the names are legit and not crazy like "Ragingwilderness" and that stuff. Don't worry, even if we don't choose your kit, it doesn't mean we hate it. I have a feeling every one of these cats will be interesting. Okay? Okay. Ready, set, go! Kits :Stoem's kit:'Cherrykit to Cherryflight - fluffy white she-cat with dark colored points, a pale brown tail, a flattened, persian-like muzzle, and ice blue eyes. She is a very large she-cat for her age, like her mom. She has thick, fluffy, and soft white fur that is splotched with ginger-cream, dusty patches that turn a lot of the white to light brown or cream. She has a dark brown, almost black, muzzle, face, ears, and legs. She has a light brown tail that is mized with all sorts of browns. She has massive paws, a flattened, persian-like muzzle that is flat against her face, and piercing ice blue eyes. She is of Himayan and Persian ancestory, but she looks as if she's pure Himaylan except for a few little flaws. (She does have Persian and Himalyan history, so don't say anything about that k, because Blackheart is a blood mix between Himalyan and Persian because she was kittypet owned and bred so yeah) :She is courageous, intelligent, '''very '''sharp tongued and outspoken, and tempermental. She has a tendency to 'speak her mind' a little too often, and her tongue could slice any cat open. She can be a hero when she wants to be, acting like the most important cat in the world and helping others, and at other times, she'll be a bloody coward and run away from the heat of the scene. Getting her to talk about her emotions is one thing that most can't do, even her mother and father, but she will pour out her feelings mostly to her siblings and friends, the ones she feels she likes more then bossy parents. She hates being ordered around, and will stand her ground when it comes to being right. She, secretly, wants to be known and remembered among the clans, and she would do anything to make herself something special so cats won't forget about her in a hurry after she dies. :'My kit: Icykit/paw/heart - Lithe, small, slender, silver, white, and ginger tabby she-cat with silver-blue tabby markings here and there, and bright blue eyes. Her silver pelt has ginger/golden tabby patches dominating most of her pelt, and jet black mackerel stripes across her pelt. She has a pointed face, and her around her icy, clear blue eyes are ginger marks that reach to her bridge. Her jaw is colored white and her silver paws are small and neat. She has silvery blue markings near all her ginger patches. The ears are medium and triangular, the nose is black, and she carries her father's sleek fur. She is very tall, with long, slender legs. (She is sorta like Rainshine, if you look at her that way. Her description is sorta accurate... because of her family line.) life image :Icykit is... innocent. She usually never takes part of anything suspicious, and always tries to be the "mature one". Despite this, she is curious and watchful of everything, and loves to go outdoors. She, unlike her sister, is born to be ordered around by cats older than her. She isn't the most determined little kit when it comes to battle, and she'll flee at any signs of a battle, not wanting to be a part of it. However, she is very defensive and will never let her clan in danger, even if it puts her life at risk. She isn't very brave, but when it comes to the cats she love, she will protect them with all her might. She is very patient with insults around her, but when they get too far, she will start to throw a tantrum. :She is very mentally stable, and usually shows no signs of any illnesses. She has a strong immune system that will help her go through leaf-bare sickness, and whenever she suddenly gets sick, it leaves as quickly as it comes. Icykit is very intelligent, but she doesn't show it because she doesn't want to show out. She likes to "blend in" with the clan cats, the opposite of Cherrykit. She is very keen to tell her feelings and thoughts out to her parents, and never holds in a secret due to the fact that it would be lying to the cats who trust her. She isn't the most physical cat in the clan, as she usually prefers observing over fighting. However, she is swift and agile, and relies more on defense when she does have to fight. :When she grows to be an apprentice and warrior, she changes quite a bit. She is more sharp-tongued and doesn't tolerate other cats very well. She also isn't the kindest cat in the clan, giving her a cold edge. She is still the same old Icypaw/spirit, though. She earns her warrior name due to the fact that she becomes quite reserved and cold towards the cats around her. She holds a strong spirit, which also helps give her the warrior name she uses in the future. :Sweetkit/paw/tit - big description, RPde by Leggy. Category:Blog posts